chantixclubfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RoseForever
Hi!Welcome to my talkpage.Please leave a message if you need help or anything! October's Messages "Don't make page without admins or founder permission" Really? ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ There many rules you gotta fix.... ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Let see,you haven't create any talkbox in this wiki right?If yes,then we sud start learn talkbox codes 1st:Create you own template - you know how to add a page,make the page Template:FloraEnchantix ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 100th edit earned,top of the leaderboard(for now!) ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ So make me an admin now? ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ What 100th badge?And i'm testing out a glitch,seeing if this glitch work only Winx Wikia or toher wiki too,seeing if i sud report this glitch or not :) ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Nope,it just lucky! And i found a glitch that can help earn badge,you can use this glitch to be on the Leaderboard of Winx Club Wiki!(NOTE: I never this glitch before on Winx Club Wikia,just tested it here last night!) ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ The 100th point badge is a Lucky Edit badge,i earned it luckily,and to use the glicht,simple just add "." on a random page and then you remove it,and add it,remove it,add it,......and you'll see how many badges you earned in ONE DAY! So i'm an admin now? ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ One more thing,on the Community Messages,you sud use your true name rather than Flora,many young user will mistake you with the Real Flora,beside,i like your name,Rutchelle :) ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hi, Rutchelle! It's Borys from hospital :( Yesterday Mason asked me if I could teach you how to use a little "backdoor" in wikia leaderboard. You said it's a glith - hell no! It's a contribution system error since start of wikia project. It's used by elite group of people with specific knowledge called "I know when I can use it". It is also a titat rule you must follow if you want have 3k edits in 40 days like me. I must admitt that in more than 20 days I was lazy. Mason also said that you need to know this secret. I trust him. He knew that I'm doing something with wikia pages for some time, but figure how it works takes some time. The thing is that you can earn vast number of edits and badges in relatively short time. Can I trust you? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! Ok then. The process is really simple. For example, let's take one of Roxy's spells. 1. Click "edit", and delete dot "." from first quote, like Bla bla is bla bla. > Bla bla is bla bla 2. Save changes. Click "edit" again. 3. Add dot "." to the end of first quote, like Bla bla is bla bla > Bla bla is bla bla. 4. Save changes. Check badges you can earn section - you chould have +2 edits on spells category and +2 edits to articles category. IMPORTANT You can use it multiple times to earn 100th edit in one day badge or even more. Just remember to use it when no one, or except me or Mason is online. Overal - the goal is to add and delete one simple dot and saving it multiple times in short time. I can include print screens if you want. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! Neither give your account to me or you can wait for Borys! ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ step1.jpg step2.jpg step3.jpg step4.jpg step5.jpg step6.jpg step7.jpg Done! I think it clearly shows what is happening with simple "dot" also known as "." Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! It worked? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! What wrong bettwen you and Mason? Well, after a day trying to take the words out of him, i've found out that the reason is not about the pics, he said you said you're not a copy cat, but your actions is not like that, the template on Winx Wikia said" Sorry Stella, real fashion only" and on Chantix wiki, it said" Sorry Stell, TOTAL fashion only" It only change 2 words! The rest, Winx Club Wiki' style! And about that pink board on top of your user page, those codes belong to Rose, after you founded out it from Rose, you still using it! Another thing, he said you're showing off your powers, you're co-leader of Project Music and leader of Project Spells, he said that "It just leader and co-leader s***, if you're an admin, yeah you can show off your powers, but normally they won't do that, she just a co-leader! Why she have to show off her powers to new users" Well, about that, i think you've changed since you've become the leader of Project Spells........well, in some ways, he right, i think you sud talk to him, he said it not about pics......it just that, he really dissapointed in you, and plus, not consider be your friend anymore! Things getting more worst, now even Rose removed you from her friendlist, you should talk to them quick, you hear me, please......